The consumer urge for ubiquitous multimedia services such as two-way communications, broadband video services, and gaming—among others—has driven the business model of service providers towards a convergence model. Inevitably consumers desire to subscribe to multimedia services from a single service provider as opposed to today's environment of many providers each offering disparate services that lack interoperability. As convergence becomes a reality, a seamless transition of multimedia services across a number of media devices is desirable.